sky's heart
by Fluffysnow
Summary: Tsuna and gang are at the beach they meet hibari there what will happened there?Lemon in future chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Jen:hi minna-san today is the first time i did fanfiction and the story will be "Sky's heart "please don't blame me if it is not good. Now let's call the scary prefect to help me do the story will be 1827.

Hibari:herbivore,"glare"

Jen:hi kyouya!now please help me with the disclamer !

Hibari:no,herbivore

Jen :if you don't i will call tsuna

Hibari:no

Me: alright "sneaks alway and calling someone"

Tsuna :hi jen-chan ,if kyouya won't do it i will do it

Jen:ah !tsuna you are so nice!unlike the scary prefect

Hibari:what did you say,herbivore "takes out tonfa" i wil bite you to death!

Jen:ahhh!

Tsuna:jen does not own any character in katekyo hitman reborn.i better go help her bye!

Normal pov:

It was a nice and beautiful day as we think everyone in vongola HQ all was feeling very hot and warm and clothes was sticking on their skin suddeny ryohei spoke up" IT IS EXTREMLY HOT!SAWADA LET'S EXTREMLY GO TO THE BEACH! "reborn suddenly cut in and said"good idea,tsuna get all your things and let's go"no one could see him smirk evily except tsuna and tsuna was thinking he is planning something she was worried and she heard the sound of gun cocking and she flinched and immediatly did what he wanted while she preparing her things she was thinking cruel bastard.

When tsuna got there with ryohei and reborn she got a her guardians and friends were there even hibari and they were fighting except haru and spoke and said "why did you call me baby?" reborn then said " we are here to relax hibari." "i am leaving." Was hibari's answer. Before he left reborn said "wait hibari if you stay i will let you fight me". This sentence made hibari stay. However tsuna was scared. But, " Tsu-chan i am here, don't you want to play with me?" said a pervy pineapple (you know is who mukuro) and he started to chase tsuna suddenly "tenth i will save you from the pineapple"

Tsuna was relived that gokudera was here and stopped fighting with lambo. she had ran behind him and gokudera and mukuro started fighting and yamamoto and her was trying to stop them,while reborn and the rest was seeing the sight in front of them. Tsuna had been fustrated, but what she don't know that there were more too come.

They had went to the toilet to change into their swimming tsuna came out she was wearing a had call tetsu to put their things at a place where not far from tsuna and gang.

END

Bel:ushishi princess it is too short

Jen:i know Bel-niisan

Fran:Bel-sempai you shouldn't say this you should encourage her

Bel:shut up froggy

Jen:stop fighting

Jen,Fran,Bel:PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL


	2. Chapter 2

Jen:Hi minna-san this is chapter 2 for sky's heart the first chapter was short as i was busy but this chapter will be long.

Bel:shishi are you sure?it maybe will be shock not surprise

Jen:anyway it have a little similair to beach time but it have a different story the only thing is same that it was is that she went to the beach in the villa and almost got raped

Fran:don't say that sempai!

Jen:alright stop fighting it is time do the disclaimer

Jen,Fran,Bel:all the characters does not belong to jen,it belong to the creater of the anime

Recap:

After changing out of their clothes

End of recap

Normal pov~~~

They had went in the water but tsuna don't wanna join them so she decided to just stay there and watch them."tsuna-chan are you sure you don't want to join us?it will be fun."ask the girls."nah i just sit here and watch you play"."tenth i can accompany you, if you want!""no need gokudera-kun i am sure i-pin and the kids would want someone to play with them.""yes tenth i will do what you want!"with that gokudera and the girls went to the water leaving tsuna alone.

But actually it was not true tsuna wants to go to the water but she open her jacket she put on and see that her breast was smaller than other girls on the beach and she don't want them to laugh at she was she was bored and decided to go and walk around the beach for a while.

while she was walking along a quiet part of the beach,suddenly she was pulled back by enormous strengh and she turned her head behind and saw there was fiveman smirking at her and say"uh what a cute little cutey you are,why are you wearing a jacket come let us help you with it". They start tugging at tsuna's jacket and tsuna was struggling and she knew her guardians can't hear her here and start forming tears on her eyes when they almost took off her jacket.

"Herbivores what are you doing?"spoke Hibari

the boys let go off tsuna and she run behind Hibari

the boys was scared and one boy start to talk"speakkkk frankly we don't know she had a boyfriend and she was seducing us with her ass!"

"seducing?is that true tsunami?"hibari asks tsuna

tsuna then speaks the truth"no hibari-san i was walking around and seeing the sights untill they came and harras me"

"che,herbivores"finished saying he went to beat the five boys

After beating them up hibari had brought tsuna to the villa and brought tsuna to a room and let her rest on the bed while he sit in the on the couch reading his book tsuna could'nt sleep so she keeps looking at hibari and thinks that his body is sexy and how much she wanted to touch those muscles and then she blushes at herself for thinking all a while Hibari broke the silence "tsunami can you stop looking at me?"without looking up from his book,tsuna blush again,now her face was red as a tomato now just wanted to find a hole and buried in it.

But tsuna did not answer him and turned her face around so that hibari would not see knew that she did not answer so he climb up her bed and start touching her at her sensitive part."hieee what are you doing hibari-s ahh!""hm you are certainly are enjoying it what if i touch you here ?""AHH!"he had pull down tsuna's panties and squeezed tsuna's vagina it was hard when hibari pull down his pants and boxers and she could see his eraction clearly.

hibari had started prepared tsuna and thrusted into her. Tsuna at first felt pain but slowly turn into pleasure as they made out,tsuna said"hibari-san" "no, call me kyouya from now on" "okay kyouya actually I love you." "tsunami I love you too" after saying this hibari and tsuna had a passionate kiss and they changed into a new set of clothes and went back to the beach and saw their family was worried about about them and gokudera was shouting"bastard!where did you bring tenth!" after tsuna told them what happened and told them about her and were shocked and gokudera started to curse was snapped by the hebivore stouting and kissed tsuna infront of them and gokudera's jaw dropped and fainted.

Then tsuna was embarassed and scold hibari about his behavior and hibari just smirk"hieeeeeee it was so embrassing why did you doTHAT!" Hibari did not answer her and just kept quiet. After they went back to the villa reborn had arrange the room to each of them

"hibari with dame-tsuna,gokudera and yamamoto,mukuro and chrome,rhohei,levi and lusseria,(i forgot to mention that the varia and iemitsu,timoteo, and nana was here after they went in)fran and bel,xanxus and squalo,timoteo himself,iemitsu and mama,me and the stupid cow, mammon herself and the girls are together with bianchi that clear?

"REBORN-SAN WHY AM I NOT WITH THE TENTH BUT WITH THE BASEBALL-FREAK?"

"because you are his boyfriend"with this everyone stare at gokudera and yamamoto and gokudera just laugh.

THE END

jen:It was suprising about hibari

bel:yeah it was suprising that hibari was kissing tsunami and smoking bomb was gay

fran:sempai not only you and jen me too

bel:oh froggy too huh

jen:anyway another chapter will up soon as in one week as i am busy to post it up

jen,bel,fran:PLEASE REVIEW IT WITH YOUR DYING WILL!BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Jen: "snoring away

Bel:shishishi,princess is sleeping huh let me wake her up

Fran:no bel-sempai you should'nt do it Jen has not been sleeping well and stay up to type the story stop joking her let's just do the disclaimer for her

Bel:no I want to make fun of the princess. "takes a knife and went near Jen"

Fran:HELL NO SEMPAI STOP GOING NEAR JEN!

Jen: "wakes and see what happen"huh what happened?OH!hi minna-san i am back i had edited chapter 2 ,sorry i fell asleep now let's do the disclaimer

Jen,Fran,Bel:these character don't belong to Jen,it belongs to Amano-sensei.

After everyone had been assigned to their room everyone realise that there was only one king bed in

each room and they had a great idea who plan this "REBORN"but they did not say it out in fear of geting

beaten to a pulp.

Morning came and "tsunami wake up." Tsuna turn around and sleepily said "5 more minutes kyouya." with

that she continue to until "DAME-TSUNA WAKE UP IN 1 MINUTE OR YOU WILL PREPARE TO DIE!"

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!Reborn don't shoot i am awake!" Tsuna woke up and saw that Hibari was

already gone and did not inform pouted. "Dame-tsuna i give you 5 minutes to change or prepare to eat one bullet." "HIEEEEEEEEEEEEE OKAY REBORN JUST DON'T SHOOT THE BULLET TO ME!" "dame-tsuna wear these clothes." Tsuna took the the clothes and see that it was a mini skirt and purple tank top. It can almost can show her small breast. "HIEEEEEEEEEEE REBORN YOU PERVERT WHY YOU CHOOSE THESE CLOTHES FOR ME TAKE THESE CLOTHES AWAY." "no running or take this" leon change into a gun and reborn shoot tsuna,tsuna dodge the bullet and immediatly took the clothes to the toilet to change and after 3 minutes she came out and she went down to eat her breakfast to find that everyone had went to the beach and only hibari was changing she change into her swimming costume and went to the beach

she saw that hibari was resting on a mat and went over and hibari saw her sitting on the mat he went and rest his head on her lap and tsuna smile and played with his hair.

The end

Jen:tsunami is so sexy right bel-niisan and fran?this is a bit short but next chapter will be longer maybe

Bel/fran:yeah pretty...(drooling)

Jen:heh clean your saliva

Bel:ushishishi why princess are you jealous?yeah right because the prince is perfect and handsome no one will not fall for the prince.

Jen/fran: yeah yeah anything fake prince let's end the chapter

Bel/Jen/Fran:PLEASE REVIEW IN YOUR DYING WILL AND BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Jen: Hi everyone I am back! I had some homework to so I did not update so long! Please let me make this clear that if anybody does not like this story please do not read it.

Bel: ushishishi princess is irritated.

Fran: who ask you to tell her emotion fake prince?

Bel: ushishishi it was you who made her angry right? The prince has been good these past few weeks.

Fran: Like real fake prince

The quarrelling went on until...

Jen: ENOUGH STOP THIS RIGHT THIS INSTANCE! This had nothing to do with both of you I am irritated because I had lost this chapter for 2 times and I must retype it for a few STOP AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Bel/Fran: -Ye...ssss

Jen/Bel/Fran: the characters do not belong to Jen it belongs to the rightful creator of the anime.

After staying a while at the beach, they did not realise that it was nightfall. They were all very hungry and feeling very smelly. They went back to the villa, bath and went to eat dinner. Tsunami, Hibari and reborn went in first then Gokudera and Yamamoto went in next then Ryohei, hana,haru and the kids went in, then mukuro and chrome. They were like normal couples cuddling and kissing only that they were bit more romantic with teasing.

After the Vongola came the Varia. As per normal they were all very noisy except the two youngest members of the group. They were not bothering each other and making remarks on each other it was strange indeed. The first person to realise it is Lussuria since he was the two's matchmaker. Then the rest started to realise.

Fran was the fastest to eat his dinner and after him was Bel. They went to their separate paths, avoiding each other gazes. Lussuria went to Fran and Bel's room and found Fran crying inside. He went in and talk to Fran.

"Frannie what happened? Why are you crying like that?"

"Lussuria Bel! Bel! He! He! He! He cheated on me! I saw him kiss kiss mammon!"

"Oh dear me, how could Bel-Chan do that? Don't worry frannie I would help you get justice!" "Thank you Lussuria." Then Fran continued weeping. Lussuria went out the room and find Bel. After hours of searching, he found Bel laying on a piece of mat then he went over and sits beside Bel. Then Bel realise him. Lussuria start talking.

"Bel-Chan why did you meet up with mammon and kiss her?"

"Mama Luss it wasn't the prince who ask her out then the prince agrees since the prince haven't seen her for a long time."

"You shouldn't meet her"

"Then when I met her I don't know why her eyes show emotions like jealousy and anger, then she suddenly pull the prince and kiss the prince."

"That mammon!"

"The prince wanted to pull her way then the prince heard a sound. The prince turned around and saw Froggy running then the prince chase Froggy until very tired at last the prince catch Froggy."

"You should not say catch it should be hold."

"The prince wanted to explain to Froggy but Froggy just cry and kept pushing away the prince's embrace as the prince was hugging Froggy. Then after a while of struggling Froggy manage to escape from the prince's embrace and tell the prince to stop bothering him. Then the prince was sad and ignores Froggy for some thinking of the prince's action. Mama Luss will you help the prince?"

"Chill Bel-Chan relax I will help you."

"Thank you mama Luss"

After a while of making some plans. They started plan A.

Bel and Lussuria went to find Fran and they found him at the fountain next to the beach crying out silently. Bel's heart ache to the extreme and it hurts. Bel told Lussuria to go back and wait for his news. After Lussuria left, Bel ran to Fran, hug him and let him cry on his shoulder.

Fran tried escaping from Bel but Bel no matter what happen just wouldn't budge so he just cried silently on Bel's shoulder.

"Sorry froggy I won't do it again."

Bel keeps mumbling sorry until Fran said "promise sempai?"

"Yes froggy I promise."

After that, they shared a passionate kiss. Tongues met and dancing a romantic dance, it was peaceful.

After the kiss they went back to the villa for a good night's sleep. The next morning everyone could see that they were normal again as both of them are back to their old ways.

Jen: Bel-Nii, you are so bad to Fran.

Bel: Ushishishishi princess you are going to die for writing this~~~ *Jen immediately ran to Fran.

Fran: Bel-sempai I thought you are going to stop bullying Fran

And another fight comes out.

Jen: Fine stop it let's do the thing and get over it. Oh yeah next chapter is not a chapter is a special thing.

Jen/Bel/Fran: PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING FLAME!


	5. Chapter 5

Jen: Yo minna! I'm back well this time with news. Well since school is starting so I might just update the story once in two weeks. But if there is no homework then I might update the story. Hope you all keep supporting the story! And this chapter was created by me and **Kanade Kiyahara! **She helped creating the chapter great thanks to her! Oh yeah sorry everyone for the last chapter if there is any wrong!

Bel: Ushishishishi Jen is busy and she hates homework the only subject she like is just mother tongue. The only thing she loves is play and fun. Oh and Jen you are going to die~~

Jen: HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE please don't!

Fran: Sempai you know her so well.

Bel: Ushishishishi Of course the prince is a genius

Fran: Did you stalk her every moment?

Bel: Froggy don't talk nonsense

Jen: Alright let's do the disclaimer~*still scared

Bel/Jen/Fran: The Characters does not belong to Jen it belongs to the rightful creator of the KHR.

So it was the night on Christmas and couples were doing their own things so was our favourite KHR's characters after dinner.

1827

Tonight was the night where one decides to do naughty things. When they were eating dinner after Bel and Fran had made-up with each other the second day. Reborn had put something in the couple's uke's food. What did he put inside? Love potion made by Bianchi.

When Tsunami and Hibari had gone to their room, Tsunami looks a bit off. Then she called Hibari

"Kyouya do you mind waiting in the room while I go and bath?"

"Hn" and Hibari went to the room and took a book and lay on the bed.

After a while Tsunami haven't come out and Hibari was now worried that something happened to her. He went to the toilet and knocked on the door.

"Tsunami are you okay? Need any help?"

"Oh kyouya I am fine go wait at the bed I am almost done!"

"Okay"

Hibari went to sit at the edge of the bed while waiting for Tsunami

"Kyouya~~" Tsunami purred.

Hibari turn his head to the toilet door and you know what he saw? Tsunami in a sexy cat costume that was all black and the front was in stripes that cover her breast and with stripes covering all her body, the pants was a mini skirt that was only covering "her".

No need to say Hibari was getting turned on by this.

"Tsu-Tsunami why are you wearing that costume?" Hibari stuttered.

"Oh Kyouya this was in the toilet and it looks nice so I put it on me. Does it match me? I think it is sexy you know and I think you are getting turned on."

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

Tsunami smirked hearing that and went over to Hibari and pushed him on to the bed and sit on his legs straddling him

"Oh kyouya I am feeling very hot will you cool me down?"Tsunami wink cutely at Hibari while saying that.

Hibari after hearing that had lost his control and turn them over now it was Hibari sitting on Tsunami.

"Kyouya there are some "things" in the cupboard will you take it?"

"Fine but you must promise me to only wear this in front of me and no other people okay?"

Tsunami smirked hearing that. "Fine go and take it now before I go out and show other people like mukuro or maybe xanxus. I am sure they will like it and do things to me."

"Don't you dare" Hibari went to take the "things" that Tsunami said but he was surprised by what he saw. There are whips, vibrator, handcuffs and ropes and other items that use in sex.

Hibari smirked after seeing it

"Tsunami are you sure we are going to use these things so I am not going to be nice"

"That will be fine, that way both of us will be satisfied."

"That will be nice and I think I will be a little rough to you though."

"That will be perfectly alright I wouldn't mind."

"So do we now start going on like rabbit now?"Hibari said while holding up two handcuffs

I won't be writing any smut at the mean time I am now trying if I succeed and I am satisfied with it I will edit this chapter and the next few.

Page break

Now was 1pm in the night and the two lovers was done and leaning too each other embrace.

"Kyouya if I told you I was under a pill and did these things not awake will you believe me?"

"Yes I will. You know why? Because the Sawada Tsunami I know will not do these things."

"But Kyouya, I enjoyed it very much. Thank you."

"Hn just go to sleep"

"Goodnight. I love you."

They were peacefully sleeping but who knows there a was a camera taking pictures and videos of them~~

Next morning

A yawn was heard and that implies that someone was awake and that someone was none other as the scariest, violent and dangerous perfect. Hibari Kyouya.

He was naked and his hair was messy that look super cute.

If anyone knew that he was like that in the morning surely everyone will laugh out of their sockets.

Once he was awake he turned his head to see the person beside him. Sawada Tsunami.

Her hair was messy too and her sleeping expression was cute to the extreme anyone who saw it would surely blush.

Hibari see that Tsunami was still not awake went to the toilet and took a bath and change his clothes and went down. But surprisingly there was no sign of other people in there and he was thinking "where did those herbivores go?"

Somewhere at the villa there were people who sneeze and treat it as normal and continue sleeping soundly.

Hibari see that there was no people he decided to cook breakfast himself and went to the fridge and took out the ingredients he need to cook.

He decided to make waffles and cook a pot of miso soup and rice.

He first started to make the waffles and after the waffles were maked, he started on the soup and washed the rice and cooked the rice while he cooks the soup. Once he completed the breakfast Tsunami went down and saw him cooking and sat down.

"Kyouya where is everybody?"

"Don't know"

"Fine, Kyouya are you cooking breakfast?"

"Yes." With that Hibari took four bowls and two plates to take the soup, rice and waffles.

They eat quietly and peacefully until…..

"Dame- Tsunami gets ready for the attack!"

"HIEEEEEEEEEEE ouch reborn it hurts you know?"While Tsunami was talking Reborn gave her a kick and Hibari quickly go to his lover and help her up to the chair and ask is she was alright.

"REBORN WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"That was for you to test your strength."

"Like real it was maybe for you to torture me to death."Tsunami muttered under her breath.

"What did you say Dame-Tsunami is it training is not enough and you want more?"

"Oh n-nothing Reborn I said nothing!" Tsunami quickly explains to Reborn.

"If it is so we are going to play a game at the beach so in 1 hour time I want to see you and Hibari there. Is that clear?" It was surprise that Hibari said nothing and just see the conversation between Reborn and Tsunami.

End~~~

Jen: Minna-san is it satisfying your needs?

Bel: You should let the prince do it because the prince is handsome.

Fran/Jen: Go hell

Bel: Ushishishishi I might but my idiotic brother is there and I won't like to see him

Fran: Stop bullying Jen

Bel: Ushishishishi before this I think Jen was cute but now she is uncute after she wrote the fighting scene

Jen: What? You are still remembering that? *mumbling to herself

"Really this guy is that kind of guy who is petty."

Bel: Ushishishishi did the prince hear something?

Fran: A fake prince

Bel: Why you?

Jen: You hear nothing at all! And stop this.

Bel/Fran: Fine

Jen: Please review with your dying flames ne!~~

Fran: she did it again *sigh minna-san please review for my sake okay?

Bel: Ushishishishi review for the prince.


End file.
